A Heartfelt Reunion
by forevermanick
Summary: I'm not good at Summaries - but this is a dedicated early birthday present for my good friend and fellow Purejoy! fan.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:This is my first attempt at a Purejoy! fanfiction - anyway it is dedicated to my good friend from myspace.

A Heartfelt Reunion 

Catherine was sat in her office after the team had finished the latest case. It was a tough case that had slightly affected her in a way like it would do with any mother. A young heiress was kidnapped after witnessing the brutal murder of both of her parents. Luckily the team had managed to find the kidnapper and the heiress due to some of the evidence left behind at the crime scene. The kidnapper/murderer was sent to jail for a long time and the heiress who was called Lucy went to live with her aunt in Southern California. Whilst in her office Catherine picked up a framed photograph of her daughter Lindsey and herself with Grissom - the man who left with her heart.

Nick Stokes was on his way to the prints lab when he passed by Catherine's office. He was able to see how sad she was just by her body language and the sigh that he heard. Nick knew why Catherine was upset - she missed Grissom and she was trying her best to lead the team after Warrick's death, Sara & Grissoms departure at separate times and now Riley Adams departure. Nick smiled to himself after he thought of a way to cheer her up so he started whistling in his usual manner so Catherine didn't get suspicious. On hearing him whistlle Catherine offered a small smile which Nick returned before he then made his way to the prints lab. He did this so that he could talk Mandy into helping him out. Together Nick and Mandy devised a plan which they thought would help cheer Catherine up. Now all they had to do was make that one important phone call to a Mr Gil Grissom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Nick had placed the phone call to Grissom explaining to him how he and the rest of the team including the main lab rats were worried about Catherine. Grissom listened to Nick as he listed his many worries and after receiving the answer that he wanted to hear Nick had placed the receiver down and turned and out of character hugged the closest thing to him which just happened to be Mandy. Nick offered a smile before he had to return to the break room where Catherine was gathering the team to hand out information on new cases.

After finally gathering all the team members; Nick, Ray and Greg in the breakroom - Catherine explained about the two new cases - she paired Greg and Ray together and joined Nick on the other case. Greg and Ray left almost immediately - whilst Nick took the time to glance at the adress before glancing up at Catherine. "After you Cath!"

3 1/2 hours had passed before an extremely tired Nick managed to make his way to the and Ray were having some sort of deep discussion about something relating to their cases - whilst Catherine was observing Wendy and Hodges through the glass having another arguement. After seeing that the rest of the team was distracted Nick went to find Mandy - which he did. It was whilst he was in the lab that he received a text on his cell phone. It was from Grissom saying that he was only 5 mins away from the crime lab building. Nick smiled to himself and turned to Mandy and before he could say anything; "Don't worry I'll distract Catherine." Mandy left the room and Nick was glad that someone else was in on the plan. Smiling he then followed Mandy out of the door to go and meet Grissom so he could guide him to Catherine's office under the pretence that Lindsey was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine had just this minute heard the news from Mandy. Mandy had notified her of Lindsey being in some sort of trouble and that someone was there to talk to her about it. Mandy also told her how Nick had managed to persuade Lindsey to come in and talk to Catherine about why it had happened. Catherine was slightly miffed at Lindsey as it was just a short time ago that Catherine and then CSI Riley Adams had caught Lindsey in a club using a fake ID. Sighing Catherine smiled at Mandy; "Thanks kiddo." Catherine then stood up from where she was sitting and made her way out of the breakroom. She did not however see the smile appear on Mandy's face or the fact that Mandy had managed to quickly text Nick - telling him that Catherine was on her way.

Muttering ways in which Lindsey would be punished once they both returned home Catherine slowly made her way towards her office where Mandy had told her Lindsey would be waiting. On her way to the office Catherine passed Nick who was acting unusually upbeat for this time of the shift but passed it off as him getting some good news from home. Shaking her head she opened the door of her office and started saying "Lindsey you better tell me the truth of what happened from the beginning." before she managed to finally close the door and come face to face of who she thought was supposed to be Lindsey only it wasn't. It was Gil Grissom


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ **Sorry have not updated in a few days but I was in London. Enough chit chat on with the story **

Catherine looked straight into the eyes of Grissom. She was shocked that he was here - she didn't understand why he had come now. He hadn't called her in a few weeks which made her a bit miffed but she understood that he must have been busy.

"Gil - it's so good to see you." Catherine managed to say before walking over to Grissom and enveloping him into a hug. She inhaled his scent - which was her favourite aftershave of his that she had bought him as a present before he left.

"How, why when" Catherine questioned him. She was slightly confused by him returning so she stood back and walked to her desk and sat on the corner of the desk out of habit.

"Nick called. He said you had not been your usual self for a few weeks. He was worried about you. They all were."

Catherine smiled at this. Nick had been her confidante over the past few weeks but she did not think he would go so far as to call Grissom.

"By all you mean the lab rats too." Catherine asked with a slight smile

"Why yes of course Nick had his girlfriend help him." Grissom said with his knowing look

"Girlfriend ? Nick doesn't have a girlfriend that I know of." Catherine shot back at him in an instant.

"Well my dear you have not been watching Nick and Mandy lately have you.. Now do you want to go and see the team as it will save them from knocking on the door in a few minutes." Grissom offered his arm to Catherine and they walked out of the door towards the breakroon

A few minutes later they arrived in the breakroom and everyone was just as Catherine had left them a while ago. She smiled at them before sitting down in the comfy seat just past the door. She turned to look at the team - in a way she was proud of her team for getting Grissom back - it had managed to cheer her up. Catherine then looked over into the prints lab and laughed as Nick had just been playfully punched in the arm by Mandy

"Do you want some coffee. Grissom?"

"Make it some of Greg's Blue Hawaiian."

At this the team laughed together like old times


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ The story is winding to a close people. Only one more chapter to go. Grissom and catherine might seem out of character but who cares it is for my friend lol.**

Two months later Catrherine and Grissom were at home. It was just after they had completed yet another tough shift. Hank the ever faithful dog was lying asleep in front of the log fire that was blazing. After many discussions Grissom had finally agreed that him leaving was the biggest mistake that he had ever made in his long time of knowing Catherine. Catherine had managed to persuade Grissom to return to the lab as Co-supervisor which was greeted with enthusiasm by the whole team. Catherine and Lindsey had moved in with Grissom not that long after he had returned. Lindsey was glad about this as she kept muttering; "It's about time." at every opportunity that was given to her.

After excusing himself from where he and Catherine were sitting, Grissom walked into their shared bedroom and made his way towards his bedside table and opened the drawer. Once inside he opened a secret hidden segment inside the drawer and pulled out a small package. After retreiving the package he sat down on the bed to take a small breather and to think to himself. Tonigt is going ot be the night and with his trademark smile in place he returned to the living room to see that Catherine was occupied by reading a magazine. With Catherine being distracted Grissom walked over to her and knelt down on one knee before coughing to gain her attention.

At seeing Grissom down one one knee Catherine gasped but Grissom held up his hand to stop Catherine from speaking. Grissom was preparing to give a little speech to the one that held his heart

"Catherine you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, we have known each other for over 20 years now and there is not a single thing I would change about our time of knowing each other." Grissom paused before adding. "I am so sorry about the time I left dear and how deeply I hurt you but I am greatful to nick and Mandy for giving me the kick up the butt that I needed. would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Grissom then presented Catherine with the ring.

Without any words Catherine simply nodded her head. Grissom placed the ring on her ring finger just a few minutes before he was enveloped into a hug. He smiled and comforted Catherine who was shedding a few simple tears of pure joy


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Well here you have it people the last chapter - this was only supposed to be a micro - fic but as the person who this is written for knows. I tend to ramble or rant at specific things (like mean csi writers endulging in a certain thing that will not appear EVER in any of my fics) Anyway hope you all enjoy ~ManickCSILover**

4 months later it was the day of the wedding. Both Catherine and Grissom had written their vows of love and were awaiting their time to be getting married. Catherine was of course at the back of the church awaiting her adopted father of the bride Jim Brass to accompany her down the aisle to where a semi nervous Gil Grissom was shuffling on his feet, whistling their favourite song.

The wedding ceremony was taking place in a church in the deepest part of Vegas, and the reception would be taking place in the casino that Catherine owned The Eclipse. Many of Catherine and Grissoms friends had arrived from many different states, well more specifically other CSI Divisions from over the US. Most importantly it was Horatio and his Miami team as well as Mac, Stella and the New York Team. Conrad Ecklie was sat on the left side of the church with the fellow big wigs so it looked like a good meeting of some sorts. Ecklie had eventually come round to the idea of them getting married which had surprised a lot of people, who knew the vulture had a heart. Not that he knew of his nickname bestowed upon him by his team.

The wedding guests were getting seated in their pre-arranged seats. The Miami and New York teams were already seated on the left with Ecklie and Stetler. On the right was The Las Vegas CSI Team. Captain Brass was sat next to his wedding date Sofia Curtis and his daughter Ellie. Doc Robbins, Ray and "Super" Dave were next to them. Behind them sat the lab rats Archie, Bobby, Wendy and Hodges. With the latter arguing as usual - with Wendy trying to make sure that Hodges had enough tissue just incase he had a nosebleed over his tuxedo. Sat in the front row was a grinning Greg Sanders. This was due to the fact that Grissom and Catherine were getting married and mostly because of the woman to his left. That woman just happened to be his fianceé Riley Adams. Greg had a permament smile on his face lately, this was because he had flown to Missouri where Riley had transfered back to and outrightly told her that he loved her and that he wanted her back in Vegas working alongside him and living with him. Seated on Greg's left was Catherine's mother and Catherine's daughter Lindsey. Finally next to those two was Nick Stokes who was pre-occupied fussing over a heavily pregnant Mandy.

A few seconds later Brass got the signal to go back to where Catherine was waiting. Mere seconds later out walked the ring bearer - who came on four legs, Catherine and Grissom had already decided they would not get married without having Hank involved somehow so they made him the ringbearer. Most of the wedding guests awwed at him as he walked down the aisle with the rings in a little basket before he reached the front of the church and sat right next to Grissom. A few minutes after Hank had sat down the wedding march began. A truly stunning Catherine emerged from the back of the church and was guided to the awaiting Grissom by Brass before he returned to his seat next to Sofia.

Together everyone watched as Catherine and Grissom had their very own heartfelt reunion.


End file.
